


Bloodlust

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah's first kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the flashback events of "Ordinary People" with spoilers for that episode. Written for the prompt 'First Blood' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

Rebekah stared into the fire, trying not to think about how hungry she was.

It had been almost three days since the blonde had awoken on the floor of her family’s home, dazed and confused, after her father had run his sword through her.

Now, no matter what she ate, nothing would quench the thirst in her throat or quiet the rumbling in her stomach.

“Rebekah, are you alright?” she heard a voice ask. Turning her head, she saw that it was Johan, a young man who Rebekah had often flirted with.

Before she could reply, Rebekah found her gaze transfixed on his neck. There, she saw the artery twitching with the flow of blood.

Rebekah’s body reacted in a way she didn’t think possible; she felt some of her teeth extend and the veins below her eyes bulge beneath her skin.

“Rebekah, your eyes…” began Johan. He never completed his sentence.

Operating on pure instinct, Rebekah reached forward and grabbed Johan, pulling him towards her. She sunk her fangs into his neck and drank.

It was Esther who found them, Rebekah cradling the man’s dead body. Esther pulled her daughter into her arms and whispered “Everything will be okay.”


End file.
